Harry potter and the dog demon
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: well ol' longbottom made a mistake again and this brings people into hogwarts you never would have thought would come


Harry Potter and the Dog Demon

_**Haha this is the wolf Demon and I hope you enjoy this story where it involves are favorite inuyasha and Harry potter have fun with it and review**_

Inuyasha stomped back towards the well. He and Kagome had fought over how long she would stay in her time… and of course, she'd won again, telling him to SIT!

"Damn her! Why do I always have to look like the bad guy?! I just want to get this damn quest over with!" Inuyasha muttered, slipping inside the well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's cry alerted him.

"Eh?" He popped his head back up to see Kagome standing in the shrine's doorway.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Kagome sighed. "I just have this huge test tomorrow and…"

"Feh. I don't care. You don't want me around? Fine! I'll just go then," Inuyasha snorted, going back to the well.

"Wait!" Kagome said, reaching for him.

"What?" He looked irritated.

"I... What's that?" Kagome pointed past him, towards the wall. Inuyasha looked to where she had pointed.

"What in the seven hells?" he gasped, backing away.

"It looks like a... portal. I think." Kagome carefully walked over to the semi-large rainbow colored hole that was plastered to the wall. The portal trembled when Kagome touched it. Suddenly…

"KYAAA!" Kagome shouted, as the portal sucked her in.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha jumped forward, and grabbed her thighs. Both blushed at the awkward position, and the portal took the chance to suck them both inside.

~.^

"Oops," Neville sighed, giving his wand a little shake.

"Nice try," Professor Travalle remarked, holding her head in that "Why me?" sort of way.

The rest of the class gathered around the two Neville had summoned through his portal.

"That one has animal ears," Ron said quietly to Harry.

Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on the two on the floor.

The black haired girl came to first. She opened her eyes and sat up with a start. "Nani? Doko…?"

The students mumbled among themselves. "What language is that?"

Professor Travalle knelt beside the confused girl. "Where are you from, my dear?"

The girl stared at her with terrified eyes. "Sumimasen… Wakarimasen!"

"It's Japanese," Hermione offered helpfully.

The professor smiled in a reassuring way and quickly tapped the Japanese speaking girl on the throat and ear with her wand. "Speaktus English… Comprehendus."

The Japanese girl jumped back against her still unconscious companion. "What are you doing?"

"Just closing the language barrier," Professor Travalle said with a smile. She leaned forward and performed the same spell on the sleeping animal-eared one. "Can someone fetch Dumbledore?" she asked calmly without taking her eyes off the visitors. She sat back and regarded the Japanese girl thoughtfully. "Now class, we must wonder why Neville's spell chose these two Mug... um… beings to bring through the portal. What are your names?"

The girl blushed. "Higurashi Kagome and he's Inuyasha."

"What strange names. Hee goo… Hee…"

"Higurashi. That's my family name. You may call me Kagome."

The professor smiled at her. "Welcome."

"Argh! My head," moaned Inuyasha. His hand slipped off of Kagome's thigh and touched his forehead. He sat up with a grunt, looking around the crowd of faces. He growled and positioned himself between them and Kagome. "Stay back!" he snarled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested. "They're not going to hurt us."

Inuyasha's eyes shifted around the sea of faces. They caught Malfoy's and recognized the threat. He began to unsheathe his sword.

"Sit!" Kagome cried.

Inuyasha slammed into the ground with a curse that thankfully wasn't translated by the language spell.

"You must forgive my friend. He's a little paranoid," Kagome bowed her head in apology, paying no attention to the struggling, floored one at her side.

"How did you do that?" Travalle asked.

Kagome shrugged. "It's a subduing spell."

Dumbledore chose that moment to enter the room. He glanced around the classroom. "Nice try," he said to Neville with a wink and knelt on the floor in front of the visitors. "A subduing spell," he said, regarding the struggling half demon. "You aren't a Muggle are you?"

Kagome looked confused. "I'm Japanese."

Dumbledore nodded as if that explained everything. "In Japan, Muggles and Magic Born live together," he explained to the class.

"But doesn't that go against the council?" Malfoy asked with a hint of contempt.

Inuyasha finally pulled himself out of the sit and glared at him.

"The Japanese have their own way… and it works for them." He smiled at the scowling dog demon. "You serve your mistress well, dog demon."

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't serve that witch."

"Of course you don't," the old wizard said with a knowing smile.

"But I thought all demons were gone, even in the east," Hermione said quietly.

"Inuyasha is from the feudal era," Kagome said.

She was met with blank stares.

"Four hundred years ago in Japan."

"Then how did you two meet?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Kagome began. "There's a well near my family shrine. An icky centipede monster pulled me through it. I released Inuyasha from a tree and he helped me."

"And you've been together ever since?" Hermione asked somewhat dreamily. Ron gave her a scowl.

"There… was this little accident regarding the jewel of four souls that was found in my body… and we've been looking for the pieces."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide for a moment. "I've heard of that jewel. That must mean that you are the keeper of the jewel. Such a heavy responsibility…"

"Yeah, responsible…" Inuyasha grumbled. "Responsible for shattering it into like a million pieces."

"Oh, stop it," Kagome cried, turning on her companion.

"Make me, you stupid witch."

Kagome turned red. Her battle aura blazed around her, sending those who got too close scrambling away. "Sitsitsitsitsitsitsitsit!"

Inuyasha promptly became a pancake, too weighed down to even moan.

"Jerk," Kagome grumbled.

"The jewel of four souls is shattered?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"It was an accident," Kagome protested.

"Dumbledore, can we send them back?" Travalle asked.

Dumbledore nodded. "Of course, Ivana… But I think our students could learn something about magic by being with this young jewel keeper and her demon."

"I'm not her demon!" Inuyasha grunted from the floor, managing to flex a hand and wiggle one foot.

"Of course you aren't," Dumbledore nodded with a smile. He smiled warmly at Kagome. "What do you say, young lady? Care to be our guest for a few days?"

"Absolutely not!" Inuyasha growled, pulling himself off the floor. "We have jewel shards to find."

Kagome stared at him. "I would love to."

"No!"

Dumbledore stared at the dog demon. "You can be returned to the exact moment that you left."

"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, with a cute pout and ready tears.

Inuyasha made a face and looked away. "Alright… Just don't cry."

"Then it's settled," Dumbledore said, standing and dusting off his robes. He glanced over to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Will you three see to our visitors?"

They nodded and he smiled. "Good. Welcome to Hogwarts. If you need anything, just ask." He bowed formally. "I am Dumbledore."

Kagome scrambled to her feet and returned his bow. "I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha." She smiled shyly at him as he introduced her guides.

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Good day," she said to each, politely.

"Have fun," Dumbledore said with a wink as he left.

"Would you three care to show our guests around now?" Travalle asked, smiling at Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Hermione looked like she wanted to protest, but Ron kicked her. "Sure," he answered for the group. "Come on," he said to the Japanese girl and her demon.

Kagome followed the three out the door, shadowed by a grumpy dog demon. She looked around the old castle's stonewalls and tapestries. "Wow… It's so dark and mysterious."

"All the more reason to go home," Inuyasha growled.

Kagome turned on him. "Shut up, you. We are guests."

"We have a quest to fill."

"You heard Dumbledore-sama, we'll get back about the same time we left."

"I still don't like it," Inuyasha growled, laying his hand on his sword hilt. "This place is creepy."

"So… You're a dog demon?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What of it?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Nothing… Just asking."

"Mind your own business."

"Inuyasha, behave!" Kagome growled.

Inuyasha growled back, but continued to follow the group. They were led outside. Inuyasha took a few steps and smelled the air. "This place is full of magic."

"This is a school for witches and wizards," Harry said, looking at Kagome.

She smiled shyly and closed her eyes, taking in the aura. "It's nice here," she said softly. "The area has a warm glow."

"You can see a glow?" Ron asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah," Kagome replied, opening her eyes. "It's all over… emanating from everything. You don't see that in other places." She smiled at the three, her eyes resting on each in turn. Her gaze fell on Harry and she gasped. He blinked in response. "You're… you're not like them."

He frowned a little and looked away.

"Don't say you haven't heard of Harry Potter," Ron teased, glancing between Harry and Kagome.

"Ron…" Harry sighed.

"Harry defeated a very powerful wizard when he was only a baby," Hermione explained.

Kagome nodded, staring at Harry. "I don't know how or why I can see what I see or do what I do. They say that I am the reincarnation of a great priestess. I didn't ask for it. It just sort of happened… and my life was forever changed because of it. I just want to be a normal girl, but I don't think that's possible anymore."

Harry looked up into the Japanese girl's big, brown eyes and smiled warmly in understanding.

Inuyasha looked between the boy and Kagome, seeing something pass between them. He growled at the boy. Everyone turned to stare at him in surprise. Kagome frowned.

"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked softly.

"Only when we meet anyone new," Kagome responded. She took a step towards her friend. "It's all right. They aren't going to hurt us."

Inuyasha continued to give the black haired boy his patented Evil-Look-of-Death ™ reserved for anyone that got too close to Kagome. He reached out and grabbed Kagome by the hand, ready to pull her onto his back. "Come on…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sit, boy." She lost her balance and landed on an Inuyasha pancake. Ron and Harry helped her stand back up. "Sorry about that."

"You F^(King B!+(#! Why the H&ll did you F^(King do that…?" Inuyasha shouted from his place on the ground.

Hermione shook her head and tapped him with her wand. "Silenco."

Inuyasha continued to mouth bad words without any sound to back them up.

Kagome smiled in amusement at her friend's loss of sound. "I wish I could do that sometimes."

Inuyasha went silently ballistic. His face turned red from exertion and he flapped his arms while kicking his legs. Finally he sat up.

Kagome crouched before him. "Inuyasha…" she said soothingly.

Inuyasha continued his silent temper tantrum.

"Inuyasha…" She took his hand and he stopped mid-word. "I'm sure she'll give you back your voice if you stop cursing."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha glared at Harry for a moment and nodded.

Hermione tapped him with her wand. "Speako."

Inuyasha sniffled and pouted, seating himself on the ground with his arms tucked in his sleeves. "Don't ever do that to me again," he growled.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. Inuyasha's face went soft for a moment, watching her. Ron looked at Harry. Harry shrugged. "Are you two… together?" Ron asked.

Kagome blushed and looked to her knees. Inuyasha glared at Ron. "No!"

Ron smiled and shrugged. "Well then…"

Inuyasha raised a fist. "She isn't free to have some male drooling all over her, so no one get any stupid ideas."

"Why do you always do this to me?" Kagome cried. "You act like you hate me and then you get possessive when another guy even looks at me."

"I am not possessive, you stupid witch! You have a duty to gather the jewel."

Kagome frowned. She stood and began to walk away.

"Come back here!" Inuyasha cried, going after her.

"Sounds like true love to me," Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron.

"It is NOT!" Inuyasha turned on the English girl. "Don't say that." He chased after Kagome. "Come back!"

Kagome turned on him. She seemed to glow with power. "Leave me alone!" she screamed. The power emanated from her body and knocked Inuyasha down.

He stared at her with a look of pure shock on his face. She had never used her real power on him before. He wasn't hurt, just stunned at her outburst.

She stared at her hands, her mouth opening and closing. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and ran back to the castle.

"Has she ever done that before?" Ron whispered.

Inuyasha nodded his head, still stunned on the ground. "Once… a long time ago when the jewel was inside of her."

"It was inside of her?" Harry asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "She was born with it."

"Do you really hate her?" Hermione asked quietly.

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Then why are you so mean to her?" she queried.

He shook his head in response before finding some words. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try us," Hermione challenged.

He stood and stared at the three. His gaze rested on Harry. "You stay away from her, kid. She's… spoken for." He walked stiffly back to the castle with three trailing behind him. He marched up the steps and entered the hall. She stood near the staircase, waiting for them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know I could do that…" She stumbled towards him and he caught her. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

He hugged her and sighed.

~.^

The students of Hogwarts were more interested in the visitors than their dinner. Kagome tried her best to answer questions directed at Inuyasha who was more interested in the strange food appearing on his plate than the surrounding conversation.

"Is he really a demon?"

"Yes."

"Why does he have those ears?"

"He's half dog demon."

"Does he like to chase sticks?"

"No!"

Ron eventually got tired of all the questions because the questioners were pushing against him to talk to Kagome. "Let her eat in peace," he grumbled.

The visitors to the table moved away, but that didn't stop the other occupants of the table from asking questions.

"Is he house trained?"

"What? I don't…"

"Where does he sleep at night?"

"In a tree."

Hermione gave them all a look. "Let her eat."

Kagome blushed and tentatively took bites from her plate. She had never had real European food before. It tasted interesting.

"Try this," Hermione said, putting more things on the other girl's plate. "Oh, and this… I like these."

Kagome tried a taste of everything she was given before saying, "I'm full."

Inuyasha finally looked up from his plate in the middle of shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth with his fingers. "What?" he mumbled at the strange look Kagome gave him. "No chopsticks."

After dinner Dumbledore took Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kagome and Inuyasha aside. "So… How are you so far?"

"Fine," Kagome said with a smile. "Everyone is really nice."

Inuyasha shrugged and didn't say anything.

Dumbledore turned to his students. "Make sure they are comfortable tonight and tomorrow you can take them to class."

The three friends agreed.

"Kagome… tomorrow can I speak to you about the jewel of four souls?"

Kagome nodded, smiling.

^.~

"I don't sleep in beds," Inuyasha said, leaving the boy's dorm to sit in the common room.

"We were told to make you comfortable," Ron protested, following him, with Harry bringing up the rear.

Inuyasha plopped down in front of the fire. "I am plenty comfortable out here," he said.

Kagome sighed heavily. "You might enjoy sleeping in a bed."

"I seriously doubt it," Inuyasha grumbled, leaning against the couch.

Kagome shook her head at the two boys. "Thanks anyway." She turned to follow Hermione.

Inuyasha made a face at her. "Where are you going?"

"Just because you don't like sleeping in beds doesn't mean I don't."

"You're going?" He made a face. "There is a soft couch here you can…"

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, following Hermione.

"FINE! Be that WAY!"

^.~

In the girl's dorm:

"He acts like he's in love with you."

"What? Inuyasha? No way."

"Just look at how protective he is of you."

"…"

"Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"He's in love."

"He… was in love with my previous incarnation."

"So?"

"She was resurrected."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Yeah… I know."

"But… He's with you right now… not her."

"I guess…"

"I think if he really wanted to leave… he would."

^.~

In the boy's dorm:

"What do you think of her?"

"She's cute…"

"Yeah, if you can get past that overprotective demon than follows her around."

"She understands… things…"

"I wonder why girls go for the aggressive guy."

"I don't know."

"I mean… He's not even human."

"…"

"Hermione seems plenty interested in their relationship. Bet she'll start a campaign to help the demons win human girlfriends."

"Yeah…"

"And we'll be charter members."

"…"

"What? Don't you want the demons to win human girlfriends?"

"Ron…"

"Sorry… You like her, don't you?"

"…"

"Well… You have a few days with her at least."

^.~

In the common room:

A dog demon slumped down after listening through both doors. He stared at the fire in silence, pensive.

^.~

Kagome was let into an office, but it was like none she had ever seen. It was rather dark and lacked any of the aesthetics a Japanese office would have. It was filled with curious objects. She found herself trying to look at all the objects at once… overwhelmed.

Dumbledore came in and sat down at his desk across from her. "Kagome Higurashi…" he said thoughtfully.

Kagome looked down at her knees and blushed.

"Might I say, you are doing a fantastic job for someone so young?"

"I am not," she whispered. "I broke the jewel."

"Fate works in funny ways," Dumbledore replied.

"But… I broke it! And it's taken a lot to put it back together again."

"But it's coming together," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Slowly," she mumbled as she looked away from Dunbledore's intense gaze. He held a great deal of power. She could sense it. Unlike most powerful beings she had met, he held no animosity. That relieved her.

"So what are your plans for it?"

"Plans?"

"When you complete the jewel, then what? Will you accept the role as its caretaker?"

"I don't think I…"

"Nonsense. The jewel was passed down to you. You are the rightful guardian."

Kagome stared at her knees thoughtfully.

"You will, no doubt, do a fine job and bring great honor to the Higurashi name."

Kagome's eyes flickered up to the desk. "How do you…?"

"I've been in contact with your country since you got here. They are proud of you."

"They know about me?" she blushed in surprise.

"Of course. They keep track of all their wizarding clans. Your grandfather is in the clan of elders, didn't you know that?"

"I always thought that he made that stuff up."

Amusement flashed in Dumbledore's eyes. "Ah, no. Higurashi-san is highly regarded by his clan."

"I see…" Kagome said softly.

"You wonder why Japan doesn't have a school like Hogwarts," Dumbledore grinned, knowingly.

Kagome nodded.

"To adapt to the society they lived in, the Ministry of Magic in Japan decided to adopt a university system. Instruction begins at home at the age of 15. After graduation from public high school, their students are asked to attend a special college. You will, no doubt, be asked to attend once you graduate."

Kagome blinked, letting the information sink in. She had almost given up all hopes of college and here came information for a future. "What about the jewel?"

"You will be expected to complete it, of course," Dumbledore remarked casually. "You are the miko of the jewel."

She swallowed hard. "What about Inuyasha?"

Dumbledore frowned slightly and leaned his elbows on the desk. "That is another matter. His mother was a powerful witch in her day and he's half human. He's entitled to his own way of living as long as he doesn't reveal his magic in your time line. Your ministry is aware of him because he crosses over time to be with you. They worry about how to contain him if he ever chose to stay."

"Why would he stay? He just wants the jewel to become a full demon," Kagome frowned.

Dumbledore gave her a small smile. "I think you underestimate him… and his loyalty to you."

Kagome blushed. "Well… he did want to become human and live with my previous incarnation."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and stared at her thoughtfully. "Perhaps that… or something else. It's all up to you."

"Me? What do you…"

The door burst open. "Dumbledore! What were you thinking? The Department of Magical Beasts has been overwhelmed with owls and howlers from concerned parents. Have you really set a demon loose in Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore stood and faced Fudge. "I would appreciate it if you did not enter my office uninvited," he stated.

"There's a demon loose!"

"He is an invited guest, along with this young lady."

Fudge gave Kagome a look that made her want to hide under the desk. "Outsiders?"

"Nonsense, Cornelius. She will be attending the Japanese school in a couple of years. Her grandfather is the Clan Elder in charge of Time Slips and Legendary Artifacts, Higurashi-san."

Fudge stared at Kagome with a little more interest. "This is… the jewel guardian?"

"The one and only."

Fudge's expression changed and he immediately became more amiable. "Forgive me, Higurashi-san. We are not accustomed to visitors from other jurisdictions. How did you get here, may I ask?"

"One of our students summoned her and her companion to a classroom," Dumbledore replied. "I thought it best for her and the other students that she stay for a bit."

Fudge nodded his head. "Of course," he frowned suddenly, "But this demon…"

Dumbledore looked over Fudge's shoulder. "Inuyasha, please come in."

Inuyasha stepped into the office, wary of the two men. He spied Kagome sitting in the chair and he carefully made his way to her side. "What do you want with me?" he grumbled.

"This, Cornelius, is the demon in question. He's a half dog demon from Feudal Era Japan. He is the companion of Kagome… her protector, if you will." Dumbledore smiled at his introduction.

Inuyasha glared at Dumbledore and then at Fudge before settling his eyes on Kagome.

"Half dog demon?" Fudge asked. "What is his other half?"

"That's none of your business!" Inuyasha growled at the Minister.

"His mother was a witch," Dumbledore replied.

Fudge's eyes went wide for a moment. "Hybrid? With a human?"

Inuyasha glared menacingly between the two men. "Stop talking about me as if I'm not here." He stood ready to maim for the disrespect shown to his mother's memory.

Dumbledore glanced at him before looking at Fudge. "Cornelius… I have invited Inuyasha to stay with Kagome. I give you my word that he will harm no one as long as he is shown the proper respect."

Fudge made a face.

Dumbledore smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. "You two may go now."

Kagome stood nervously. "Hermione invited us to lunch… and we shouldn't keep her waiting."

Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome in confusion, his anger diffused. "What are you talking about, woman? She didn't…"

Kagome stepped on his foot and smiled sweetly at the two men. "Thank you for your wisdom, Dumbledore-sama."

Inuyasha made a face to cover his pain, still very confused.

"See you at dinner," Dunbledore replied, smiling at them both.

The door closed behind them.

^.~

"I still don't get it," Inuyasha growled as he followed Kagome to the place she left Hermione.

"What don't you get?

"Why are we wasting our time here?" Inuyasha reached out and caught her arm, twirling her to face him. "Kagome… this isn't our place."

She stared at him for a long moment. "After I graduate from high school I will be asked to attend a school like this."

He winced. His amber eyes registered pain before he dropped his gaze to the ground. "Why?" he whispered.

"I'm like them, Inuyasha."

He shook his head. "No you're not."

"I am… I'm…"

"No, you're NOT!" he cried, his voice echoing in the hall.

Laughter filled hall and Kagome went pale. "Ghosts."

Inuyasha's arm wrapped around her and he looked around warily.

Peeves appeared and tugged on the dog demon's ears.

Inuyasha growled and swatted at the pesky poltergeist. His arm tightened around Kagome and he half carried her out of the hallway. He turned a corner and came face to face with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well… If it isn't the little foreign girl and her dog," Malfoy laughed.

Inuyasha took a step back and shoved Kagome behind him.

"Oh… I'm so scared. Please, Mr. Demon, don't hurt me," the boy taunted.

Inuyasha made a face and growled.

"His kind doesn't belong in these halls. I've heard stories of what they can do. Do you think Old Dumbledore can disregard letters from his student's parents, demanding that your demon leave?"

"Leave us alone…" Inuyasha growled.

"Is it true what they are saying?" Malfoy asked Kagome. "You really date dogs?"

Crabbe and Goyle both snickered.

"I guess it's true. I hear Potter has a thing for you too," Malfoy continued.

"LEAVE!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Guess he has competition." Malfoy smiled at him and turned to leave. He paused and looked back. "I'd be careful if I were you… I don't know about where you come from, but inter-species marriage is frowned upon here."

"You little bastard!" Inuyasha hissed, moving towards the smiling boy.

Kagome caught his arm. "No, stop…"

"I'd listen to your girlfriend, Mr. Demon. I have connections in high places." Malfoy turned on his heel and walked away, laughing with Crabbe and Goyle.

Inuyasha watched them leave until he was satisfied that they were completely gone. He turned and stared at Kagome. "No… You are not like them."

^.~

"Are you two alright?" Hermione asked when Inuyasha and Kagome found their guides.

"We've seen worse," Inuyasha replied, giving Harry a hard stare.

Harry had survived much worse than the Evil-Look-Of-Death ™. He felt a little uncomfortable, but the demon didn't make any other threats… Not like some others he knew of.

"Inuyasha, stop that," Kagome said quietly.

He turned on her. "See if I ever defend you again."

"Well you don't need to defend me from them."

"The hell I don't! I see the way the kid looks at you."

Kagome frowned. "So what? Why does that threaten you?"

"I'm NOT threatened!"

"Then why are you yelling?"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"Maybe you two want some time alone to…" Hermione began.

"Yes! No!" they replied simultaneously and glared at each other.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Yes! Now! Or we are going home."

Kagome found herself being dragged down the hallway. "Inuyasha!"

He stopped and turned to her when they were a safe distance from the others. "Why can't you back me up for once?"

"There's no reason for you to glare at Harry like that. It's rude."

"You heard what that little bastard said. The kid has a thing for you."

"So what?"

"So what?!"

"Why does it threaten you so much?"

"It doesn't."

"Yes, it does, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth a few times. He blinked and swallowed hard. "He's human," he finally stated.

"So?"

"I'm not."

Kagome made a face and shook her head. "I don't understand what you're getting at."

"You heard them. That man in the office was disgusted that my mother and father… And the little bastard said…"

Kagome touched his arm. "I'm staying with you. You think I care if you are demon? I don't."

He stared at her for a long time as if trying to confirm what he already knew to be true but afraid to let himself believe.

"You have nothing to be jealous of with Potter-san."

He continued to stare at her, unsure of what to say.

"Inuyasha…" she began gently. "What do you want?"

"I want to go home… where we belong," he stated.

"Would you feel a little more comfortable if the school I'll be asked to attend is in Japan?"

He made a face a blinked a few times. "They wouldn't…"

"What?"

"They wouldn't accept me."

"How do you know?"

"I know humans."

She sighed and shook her head. "We don't know that yet. Dumbledore-sama said that they knew about you. No one has tried to stop me from being with you."

"I haven't acted on my…" he stopped and swallowed hard.

She looked confused.

He shook his head. "Forget about it… Let's go home."

She stared at him.

He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. "Please?"

She nodded.

^.~

Dumbledore made a fine speech about foreign relations in the wizard community that night at dinner. "I want to thank you all for being so gracious to our guests."

The hall collectively smiled at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha scowled at the Slytherin table, where the smiles weren't so genuine.

After dinner, in Dumbledore's office, a portal was opened.

"Don't forget to write," Hermione whispered, as she pressed an address in Kagome's hand. "I want to hear all about Japan."

"Take care of her," Harry told Inuyasha.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality."

The assembled returned the bow.

"Goodbye!" Kagome called as Inuyasha took her hand and pulled her through the portal.

^.~

Grandfather Higurashi smiled as his granddaughter and her companion stepped out of the portal. "Did you two have a nice time?"

Kagome hugged her grandfather. "How did you know where I was?"

"They European Ministry contacted me and told me where you were."

"Yes, I had a good time," Kagome replied. "Is it true? Am I really going to attend a school like that?"

"Of course."

Kagome stepped back and looked and Inuyasha.

Grandfather Higurashi patted his granddaughter on the shoulder. "Don't worry about that… We'll figure out something when the time comes," he said, giving the demon a small smile.

Inuyasha returned it.

Buyo the cat, wove himself around Kagome's ankles. She smiled and scratched the old cat's head.

"That cat has a legend…"

"Oh, really?" Kagome mused, taking her grandfather's arm and walking with him back to the house with Inuyasha in tow.

"Your father got him while he was attending the Tokyo University for Wizards and Witches… Of course, this was before he met your mother…"

-End


End file.
